Lazarus Twittering
by beyondwonder
Summary: Twitter effects even the land of Supernatural. dean/jo Warnings: Twitter format!


**TITLE:** Lazarus Twittering

**RATING:** T

**Summary:** _Twitter effects even the land of Supernatural._

**Spoilers:** Lazarus rising – like major spoilers

**Disclaimers:** I don't own supernatural, twitter etc. This was purely for fun with no intention of copyright.

**Notes:** This is just something silly and fun, but something I had wanted to try for a while now. But I'm still as nervous as anything about posting this. Please don't be too mean!!!!

* * *

**lucifer**: am bored – sick of being in time out!

_12:01am Sept 17__th__ from hell web_

* * *

**castiel**: Am heading out of town – can someone tape the 'lost' season finale for me?

_11am Sept 17__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**uriel_roxs**: _castiel_ yeah, I will

_11:30am Sept 17__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**bobby**: just finished a job and heading home!

_9:05pm Sept 17__th__ from twitterberry_

* * *

**roadhouse_ellen**: _joharvelle_ Are you ok? Why haven't you called?

_9:50pm Sept 17__th__ from web_

* * *

**joharvelle**: _roadhouse_ellen_ I'm fine mom – stop worrying!

_9:55pm Sept 17__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**joharvelle**: longest night at work EVER! Am going to bed, Night!

_1:01am Sept 18__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**dean_w**: I'M BACK BITCHES!!!!!!

_10:22pm Sept 18__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**dean_w**: Where am I? Dudes I'm sick of walking :(

_12:02pm Sept 18__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**dean_w**: sooo thirsty….

_12:30 Sept 18__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**castiel**: _dean_w_ Put the porn down!

_1:30pm Sept 18__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**castiel**: _dean_w_ Hello? Are you deaf?

_1:32pm Sept 18__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**bobby**: Am going to kill the kid who keeps pranking me!

_1:40pm Sept 18__th__ from the web_

* * *

**alastair**: Aww dammit! Where'd he go?

_2:06pm Sept 18__th__ from hell web_

* * *

**dean_w**: _s_winchester_ Dude, answer your phone!

_2:25pm Sept 18__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**Castiel**: Am back – lots of traffic, glad to be home…!

_3:00pm Sept 18__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**lilith**: am out of town _demonmeg_ can you feed the hounds for me while I'm gone?

_3:03 Sept 18__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**bobby**: I am officially having hallucinations… no way he is real. Must stop drinking!

_3:05pm Sept 18__th__ from web_

* * *

**s_winchester**: long day… in the mood for pizza.

6_:40pm Sept 18__th__ from web_

* * *

**s_winchester**: _dean_w_ …..DEAN?!?!?!?

6_:45pm Sept 18__th__ from web_

* * *

**rubylicious**: Crap! I'm so outta here!

6_:45pm Sept 18__th__ from web_

* * *

**lilith**: hi ho, hi ho it's off to break seals we go!

6_:56pm Sept 18__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**dean_w**: How I have missed you my beloved impala… daddy's home

7_:32pm Sept 18__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**joharvelle**: _dean_w_ how in the world…? Is it really you?

11_:20pm Sept 18__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**dean_w**: _joharvelle_ Back in the flesh baby! Miss me?

11_:32pm Sept 18__th__ ago from mobile web_

* * *

**dean_w**: dude, psychics are hot!

10_:26am Sept 19__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**s_winchester**: _dean_w_ you're back less than a day and u r already chasing tail

_10:27am Sept 19__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**joharvelle**: _dean_w_ hey!!!!

10_:32am Sept 19__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**roadhouse_ellen**: _joharvelle_ don't you go getting any ideas now that he is back!

_10:35am Sept 19__th__ from web_

* * *

**roadhouse_ellen**: am gonna shoot the next customer who calls me 'honey buns'

_10:37am Sept 19__th__ from web_

* * *

**joharvelle**: _roadhouse_ellen_ MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_10:38am Sept 19__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**dean_w**: _s_winchester_ you are not invited!!!!!

_10:40am Sept 19__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**castiel**: does anyone else hear that? I'm sure I keep hearing someone call my name?

_10:50am Sept 19__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**castiel**: why does no one listen to me?

_10:53am Sept 19__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**psychic_pam**: OWWWWW! My freaking eyes!!!!

_11:02am Sept 19__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**castiel**: opps!

_11:02am Sept 19__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**dean_w**: omg that was so close – but now I have no pie :( damn demons

_12:50pm Sept 19__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**s_winchester**: smarter brother my ass!

_12:55pm Sept 19__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**dean_w**: tired… too much drama today. Still no pie.

_7:05pm Sept 19__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**s_winchester**: going out for 'cheeseburgers'… shhhh!

_12:20am Sept 20__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**castiel**: _dean_w_ can you hear me now?

_12:32am Sept 20__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**dean_w**: my freaking ears!!!!!

_12:32am Sept 20__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**castiel**: _dean_w_ oops!

_12:35am Sept 20__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**bobby**: I have to do everything around here!

_12:40am Sept 20__th__ from mobile web_

* * *

**bobby**: _dean_w_ I choose life!

_About five hours ago from mobile web_

* * *

**castiel**: am hitting the town with my new friend Jimmy!

_About five hours from mobile web_

* * *

**s_winchester**: ha! Ha! Take that demon b%h!... oooh opps.. my bad.

_About four hours ago from mobile web_

* * *

**rubylicious**: _s_winchester_ getting pretty slick there Sam!

_About four hours ago from mobile web_

* * *

**s_winchester**: _rubylicious_ what is going on around here?

_About four hours ago from mobile web_

* * *

**bobby**: workin' on an art project

_About four hours ago from mobile web_

* * *

**dean_w**: bored.. want pie… am kinda horny…

_About four hours ago from mobile web_

* * *

**dean_w**: _joharvelle_ u working nearby?

_About three hours ago from mobile web_

* * *

**castiel**: _dean_w_ you rang?

_About three hours ago from mobile web_

* * *

**rubylicious**: doesn't anyone in this town sell any damn french fries?!?!?!

_About three hours ago from mobile web_

* * *

**s_winchester**: feeling good…

_About three hours from mobile web_

* * *

**johavelle**: _dean_w_ I am not on booty call

_About three hours ago from mobile web_

* * *

**dean_w**: _joharvelle_ That's not what you said five months ago! :D

_About three hours ago from mobile web_

* * *

**dean_w**: dudes, getting pretty windy here. Oh-oh.

_About two hours ago from mobile web_

* * *

**bobby**: game on!

_About two hours ago from mobile web_

* * *

**dean_w**: oh shit!

_About two hours ago from mobile web_

* * *

**castiel**: dean_w you ripped my new trench coat!

_About two hours ago from mobile web_

* * *

**castiel**: _bobby_ Nap time!

_About two hours ago from mobile web_

* * *

**castiel**: I am an Angel of the Lord

_About two hours ago from mobile web_

* * *

**lilith**: _castiel_ Boooooo!

_About two hours ago from mobile web_

* * *

**GOD:**_lilith_ Shut it! Don't make me come down there!!!!

_About two hours ago from heaven_

* * *

**dean_w**: just when I thought my life couldn't get any weirder...

_About one hour ago from mobile web_

* * *

**castiel**: _dean_w_ do you like my wings?

_About one hour ago from mobile web_

* * *

**castiel**: _dean_w_ Good things do happen! :D

_About one hour ago from mobile web_

* * *

**dean_w**: Wtf?

_About one hour ago from mobile web_

* * *

**bobby**: - iz sleeping -

_About one hour ago from mobile web_

* * *

**castiel**: _dean_w_ We have seen your resume and you are hired - the boss sent me to drop off your roster. Double time and a half on Sundays!

_About one hour ago from mobile web_

* * *

**dean_w**: c_astiel_ is there dental?

_About one hour ago from mobile web_

* * *

**uriel_roxs**: _dean_w_ No! RTc_astiel_ is there dental?

_About one hour ago from mobile web_

* * *

**Castiel**: _dean_w_ umm no... RTc_astiel_ is there dental?

_About one hour ago from mobile web_

* * *

**lucifer**: _dean_w_ hell no! RT_castiel_ is there dental?

_About one hour ago from hell_

* * *

**Lucifer**: still bored… how much longer till I get holiday leave?

_About 1 minute ago from hell_

* * *

_Thoughts? Comments? _


End file.
